Ginnys Revelation
by maize
Summary: A new Female Quiddich star brings out something in Ginny she never realized was there.


A/N i own nothing, JK Rowling Owns It All ( lucky cow :P )

I really don't know were i was going with this...but there you go here it is.

"wow, this has changed a bit" Hermione said as she entered Ginny's room. Ginny looked at her now poster covered walls. " Its Faith Williams she's the best female chaser in the world, she plays for England and she's only 19!" Ginny gushed. "She scored the Winning goal in the England-Ireland game this summer, they would have lost if it wasn't for her she's so amazing!" Hermione rolled her eyes, as if she didn't hear enough about Quiddich from Harry and Ron, now Ginny as well.

Hermione set her trunk down next to the put-me-up bed that she sleeps in whenever staying at the Burrow, whilst Ginny continued to stare admiringly at her walls. "And she's gay" Ginny blurted out as quickly as she could get it to pass her lips. "One of the first out celebrities, ever, in the wizarding world anyway." Ginny continued refusing to look at Hermione, although trying to gage her reaction to her outburst through sly glances

"oh really?" Hermione say absentmindedly, "its quite normal in the Muggle World, what are the Wizarding views on homosexuality?" she asked. Ginny, obviously pleased with Hermione's reaction looked over at her, contemplating her answer.

"Well, everyone used to think it was brought on by a curse you know, an evil one at that, so everyone treated them with pity, now I guess people have realized that it just happens. There are still a lot of people who think its linked with the dark arts for some reason, so you could say its not a very popular lifestyle choice, well if it's a choice at all" A very thoughtful look then crossed Ginny's face and she seemed to go off into her own world.

Interesting, thought Hermione, she had never really heard anyone talking about gay people in the Wizarding community, it had never really been something she had thought to ask about either.

Later that night, Ron Harry (who had got there a couple of days before) and Hermione sat on the sofa in the living room at the Burrow, whilst Ginny sat avidly writing notes on pieces of parchment next to the fire before sending them through the Floo Network.

"what's Ginny doing?" Hermione asked Ron quietly so Ginny wouldn't hear. Ron groaned looking over at his sister hastily scribbling a message on the back of a piece that had just came through the fire.

"Merlin, she has been at it all bloody summer, she's got some Floo pal or something, I haven't seen her more that two feet away from that fire except to eat since she discovered that bloody dykey Chaser." Hermione looked over at Ron with displeasure but ignored his choice of language. " Floo pal?"

"I dunno what it is really, they just pass messages through the Floo network to each other, and Merlin **don't **go sneaking up on her or anything whilst she's doing it, she goes mental" Hermione looked over to Harry for confirmation.

"Really don't, I got my head severely bitten off for doing that, all I was trying to do was say hello when I first got here." Harry said looking curiously over at Ginny.

_Ginny- Thanks for that new poster you sent me! I love it!_

_Nikki- Your welcome, Merlin she looks so Hot in that photo, don't you agree??? _

_Ginny- Yeh, well I mean she looks pretty, she is really pretty though. _

_Nikki- Oh come on Gin admit it, you must think she's hot! _

_Ginny- okay she's hot, I'm not gay or anything though, I don't fancy her._

_Nikki- Well I bloody do! (keep up with the denial babe) :P _

Ginny grabbed the message as soon as it came out of the fire, read it, then read it again, and again. _Denial. _She sat staring at that word, her eyes becoming glazed and unfocused. Just because I think she's a really good Chaser, and she's really pretty, and I would _love_ to meet her and I have loads of posters of her, that doesn't mean I fancy her, does it? Ginny thought.

Hermione noticed Ginny's sudden change in mood, and watched her expression, contemplating this new change in her.

Ginny wrote a message on the parchment, before re-reading it and screwing it up, and doing so a few times before settling with

_Ginny- I have to go.. my brother needs to use the fire byexx_

It was kind of a feasable excuse she thought to herself,she needed to be alone and mull over this piece of information, she got up and walked past the trio and up the stairs, leaving three questioning gazes following her.

"she actually _voluntarily _left the fire!" Ron said in amazement, "mum usually has to drag her away from it and put it out so she cant sneak back down once everyone's in bed"

A few days later brought the surprise visit from the oldest of the Weasley children, Bill, the most favourite brother of one Ginny Weasley. As soon as he arrived, Still with his long hair and earring (much to his mothers displeasure) Ginny ran and flung her arms around him, he chuckled and lifted her small frame up as he hugged her. " Hello princess." he said quietly so only she could here him.

After he had caught up with his family, he noticed a very nervous looking Ginny approaching him, with the look of someone having a very intense argument with themselves in their head. " you alright there Kiddo" he said, startling her.

"oh yeh, well um Bill, do you think I could maybe talk to you, about some stuff?" Ginny said finding it difficult to get her words out. Bill looked at her bemused, he had never known his little sister look so nervous.

"of course Kiddo, you can always talk to me" he said motioning for the kitchen chair next to him

"No, I mean well… can you come up to my room with me to talk?" Bill, now even more confused with the situation, and more than a little bit intrigued agreed and followed her up to her bedroom, expecting it to still be painted a soft yellow colour, with pictures of angels and unicorns attached to the walls, he wasn't expecting to walk into a room absolutely covered in photos of the Wizarding Worlds first major gay icon.

He glanced around the room taking in the sheer amount of posters and magazine clippings spell taped to the wall before he took a place on Hermione's camp bed whilst Ginny sat on her own, pulling at a loose thread on the sleeve of her jumper. " so what is it then Gin, what's got you all jumpy?" Bill asked trying to probe the information out of her. She continued to pull at the thread, her brow furrowing. Eventually she started talking.

"okay well I'm only telling you this because you're my most favourite brother, even better than Charlie" Ginny said, still not looking up from her lap. "well, so the thing is that I think that I might, possibly and I'm not even sure yet so its not like I'm even positive okay?" Bill Nodded, now looking rather concerned "I think that I might maybe just a tiny bit like girls." The last few words incredibly rushed, she didn't look up to check his reaction, she ducked her head further towards her lap, to make sure she didn't see the horrified face she was sure would be there. She only looked up once she heard laughed. She looked at her brother now completely confused at his reaction, he was laughing at her, tears welled up in her eyes and she tried to blink them away "Bill! I thought I could trust you, you, you bastard! I just told you this thing that's been confusing me for ages and you laugh! She got up and roughly tried, but failed to push him out of her room.

"No, No Gin! I'm sorry!" he said pulling her into a hug, "I'm not laughing like that, its just I was really worried, I thought something terrible had happened to you!"

"it is terrible!" Ginny wept. Bill held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"No Ginny, its not, its fine, its so perfectly fine, I can't believe how worried you were about it. You can be so silly sometimes" He said smiling at her warmly.

Ginny sniffed and looked at him suspiciously. "So you don't think I'm a weirdo?" she said looking at him, with her eyebrows knotted in confusion. Bill chucked again

"no Ginny, your still my moistest favourite sister." Ginny made a unpleased sound

"Bill, I'm you only sister! That doesn't reassure me at all"

"Well that you're my most favourite girl in the whole world, how does that sound"

"just about right" Ginny replied giggling, she hugged him again.


End file.
